


Come over here, heaven is here (이리와 여기가 heaven)

by starlitnight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuwon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, My First Rated Fic, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Some Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, don't expect too much i can't write smut to save my life, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitnight/pseuds/starlitnight
Summary: [171129] Nu'venteen's V-Live Broadcast: Mingyu tugging Wonwoo's collar.





	Come over here, heaven is here (이리와 여기가 heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> ☆.｡.:* please spare me. this is unbeta'd. i had a hard time converting my thoughts into words. my first ever rated fic ;o; i'll work harder next time. it took me long enough to finish this. i hope you'll like it~ .｡.:*☆

After all the countless preparations and sleepless nights, MAMA 2017 in Japan has finally come to an end. In order to spare some time and energy, the boys of Nu'est and Seventeen decided to do a V-live broadcast altogether to thank their fans. 

Mingyu was extremely exhausted; he sullenly sat next to Chan, followed by Dongho who plopped down beside him. They watched the loud bunch pile up inside the room, his eyes trailing behind a certain someone.

All throughout the broadcast, he "tried" so hard not to look behind him, but he still end up stealing glances. There he was, with his round-rimmed eyeglasses, comma hair, velvet choker and collarbones. He looked dangerous tonight and honestly, who could resist such beauty? He allowed himself to stare for a long time. It wasn't an easy task to just look at someone you want _SO_ badly. 

At some point, Jonghyun brought up Wonwoo’s name which made his nonexistent dog ears perk up. He pointed out that Wonwoo hasn’t said anything the whole time he’s been there. Every single one of them turned their attention to Wonwoo. The word “ _mine_ ” boring in his skull as it's being repeatedly chanted inside his bubble of thoughts, making him dizzy.

Without any hint of hesitation, he reached out and tugged Wonwoo's collar to have a clearer view of the choker. The older didn't even flinch; he just tugged it back without looking and Mingyu decided to keep his hand to himself.

A sly smile slowly crept onto his handsome face.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It’s just a few minutes after the broadcast, past midnight, when Mingyu comes to him.

A soft but insistent knock, followed by a strained "Hyung, it's me."

Wonwoo pause the game he was playing and dropped his DS at the bed with a soft thud. He slowly made his way to the door; his ears ringing as he sluggishly turn the knob. 

Mingyu's tall stature obstructed his view. He gazed at the younger; Mingyu's eyes were filled with something he cannot put a finger on. 

Wonwoo crossed his arms around his chest, eyebrows arched. "I thought you went out with them?"

Mingyu just shrugged before gently placing his hands on the older's shoulders and twirling him around; making him face the other way before pushing him inside.

Wonwoo heard the click of the lock from behind him and felt a pair of warm hands gently enclosing around his waist. He hummed as Mingyu's lips found contact with his neck, leaving a chaste kiss. The younger's soft locks tickling his face. He giggled before moving to face Mingyu. Their faces were only an inch apart. The grin on the older's face instantly fell as soon as he saw the younger's heavy lidded eyes.

"Hyung..." Mingyu trailed off, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip before closing the gap between them. He gripped around Wonwoo's waist tightly and made a sound on the back of his throat as he deepened their kiss, exploring the older's mouth. The taste of milk tea and Wonwoo's sweetness combined settling down on the pool of his stomach.

The older's hands found home on his chest, gripping the fabric. Letting out a few moans here and there, sending tingles in every nerve ending of his body.

Wonwoo eagerly wrapped his thighs around Mingyu's waist while Mingyu hoists him into the air. Their lips are swollen from kissing and nipping. They stumble around the room making out until Mingyu finally finds a wall to press him up against.

The older let out a grunt as soon as he made contact with the cold hard wall; earning a muffled apology from the younger. Wonwoo broke off the kiss and whispered a firm, "Strip."

Mingyu huffed, lowering Wonwoo from his position before impatiently unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his pants showing off his bare self to an amused Wonwoo.

He watched as the older slowly took of his shirt and pants, his hard on restricted by his underwear. Mingyu smirked at his own doing. The tip of Wonwoo's ears tainted with red and his face burning from the realization. Mingyu mentally pats himself in the back. 

As soon as Wonwoo's undergarment hits the floor, Mingyu pushed him against the wall, pinning both of his hands on his sides. He trailed kisses from his forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw, and neck, leaving a mark around his collarbones that made Wonwoo whimper. 

He carried Wonwoo gently by his thighs, their lips connected. After a moment, he pulled away and fixed his eyes on Wonwoo with a concerned look.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't need any preparation. You don't need to worry," the older softly whispered.

"I don’t want to hurt you,” Mingyu replied in a small voice.

"I'll be fine, Gyu. I trust you," Wonwoo reassured him, giving the younger a quick peck.

Mingyu nodded before stretching one of his arms to open a drawer while balancing Wonwoo with the other. He stuck his tongue out while rummaging the drawer. He got ahold of a bottle of lube, raising it with a triumphant grin that made the older snort. 

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu spilled the lube on his hard member, drops of it scattered on the floor. He could feel his hole twitching at the sight. He hissed loudly as soon as the liquid made contact with his opening.

"Cold," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu whispered, nuzzling his nose against Wonwoo's neck before throwing the lube on the top of a drawer.

He positioned himself, the the tip of his member prodding Wonwoo's entrance. He filled the older gently, careful not to hurt him.

He slowly pulled back and entered the older in one swift thrust. Wonwoo threw his head back in pleasure, gripping a handful of Mingyu's hair.

"Does it h-ur-t? Sho-uld I slow dow-n?" Mingyu asked in between breaths, tracing the veins on Wonwoo's neck with his tongue.

"Ju-just keep going," Wonwoo replied in a low voice, his hands clammy as he clung onto Mingyu.

The sound of skin slapping and heavy breathing resonated throughout the room. The younger's scalp throbbing with every pull. With every thrust, curse words along Mingyu’s name slips out of Wonwoo’s pretty lips, making all the blood rush to the younger’s member. Not long after, Mingyu's pace became sloppy; both of them close to their climax. 

“Hyu-yung…I’m coming,” Mingyu said, trying to keep his pace steady by placing a hand next to the older’s head while the other is still firmly gripping one of his thighs.

The next few moments were a blur, both of them screaming each other’s name and Mingyu continuously thrusting as he rides off his high. Wonwoo’s tear-streaked face all flushed and his body shaking ever so slightly. A pang of pain hit Wonwoo as soon as his feet reached the solid ground. He muttered a “fuck” and hissed loudly before grabbing Mingyu by his arms for support. The smell of their sweat and cum merged together. 

“Are you okay, hyung? Do you want me to carry you and clean you up?” Mingyu asked with a small smile, rubbing comforting circles on Wonwoo’s sides. A few strands of his hair sticking to his forehead.

_Goddammit. Mingyu blows my mind._ Wonwoo thought to himself or so he thought.

“Do I really, hyung?” Mingyu grinned, brushing his nose against Wonwoo’s. The other's face heating up in embarrassment.

“No,” the older retorted, rolling his eyes. His hands still clutching Mingyu’s arms tightly.

“Not fair…” the taller grumbled, pouting.

Wonwoo sniggered, kissing Mingyu’s pout away. The younger’s expression brightened and in one fell swoop, he carried Wonwoo bridal style making the older laugh, his nose scrunched up. 

There was one thing they both wished for that night. To always stay that way and by _THAT_ they meant, stay stupidly in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let's welcome 2018 with a BANG! :^) happy new year!


End file.
